dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret 6
Secret 6, a.k.a the "Full Moon Level," is a hidden level in Dungeon Keeper. This realm appears on the main map screen on the day of a full moon. These days are determined using the system clock. In this level you are allied with three other AI controlled keepers, the objective is to gather more gold than your opposition, within the time limit of 10000 units (roughly 20 minutes) and protect your Dungeon Heart from invading heroes. Briefing text "Three other Dungeon Keepers. each powerful and evil as you, have expanded their empires to this realm. Ultimately only the one who rules the underworld can conquer the realms above." Overview Red Keeper begins the level at the southern part of the map with 3000 gold, the spells , , and three s.The other Keepers are considered allies and will have no creatures of their own, aside of s, however they do have . Your s will not attack enemy Imps and vice-versa, likewise, they can't claim enemy territory, however neutral territory can be claimed by any keeper, there are also several dungeon specials that can be found and used, these are protected by doors and s, and are more likely to be a nuisance than a help if one is to focus solely on them. Walkthrough Quickly, summon your Imps, slap them and have them claim all territory within reach, aiming safeguard the large number of gold seams and gems in the center, while having an imp to dig the earth at the side of the doors within the bottom left and right of the doors from your side of the map (this method is faster since the walls around neutral doors aren't fortified and can be dug out, once the earth has been cleared, the doors will crumble with them, making it a much quicker method than bashing down the doors). After the center has been claimed, clear out the bottom left side of the center and cut it off from the yellow keeper, safeguarding a Reveal Map and an Increase Level Specials, only a total of 10 imps is needed for all the work, then have all your Imps mine the gold seams and claim the neutral area, shutting out the gems from the other Keepers, lock the doors to the treasure room, preventing your Imps from reaching it, doing so will cause excess of mined gold to be dropped on the ground, which you can manually store in the Treasure Room using the Hand of Evil, a fancy way of doing so without moving the map as much is to zoom out the minimap so your Treasure Rooms appear in it, then, grab the gold with the left mouse button, hover over the Treasure Room in the minimap and drop using the right mouse button, it will feel strange at first but after a while it will feel quicker than to have the Imps walking all the way back to the Treasure Rooms. Increasing the level of your Imps via the secured Dungeon Specials helps, however it is not a necessity to win the level, focus on your objective, to mine out all the gold possible. At this point, several groups of enemy heroes will have spawned around the map, consisting in varying levels of s and , making their way digging towards the center, they will target any Imp in sight, however, if no Imps are around they will make their way towards the Red Keeper's Dungeon Heart, ignoring the other Keepers, some of them (the higher level ones) will come buffed with the spell, despite the fact that neither Tunnellers nor Dwarves learn that skill trough normal leveling, those will pose a serious danger to your Imps, which should be withdrawn within the Treasure Room when the heroes burst trough the center, reinforcing the walls won't help much, since neither the player, nor the AI will have time to secure all walls and the Make Safe doesn't affect the other Keepers The only way to kill them is the spell (aside of a previously transferred creature). Once they are dealt with, go back to mining the gems until the timer runs out, a victory will award the Red Keeper with a lvl10 . Dungeon Specials A Make Safe can be found behind the top door at the top right side of the middle area, while the spell is located behind the right door in the same area. On the top left side is a Increase Level Special and behind the left door of the same area is another Make Safe. An Reveal Map is behind the bottom door at the bottom right area, while the spell is located behind the door on the right side of the same area. At the bottom left side of the center area there is another Reveal Map, behind the left door, and another Increase Level behind the bottom door. A third Increase Level is located at he very center of the map, surrounded by gold seams. Finally a Transfer Creature can be found at the top right corner of the map. Tips * Going for the spells seems a wasted effort since the Red Keeper has no initial access to a , alternatively one can cut them off from its rivals by claiming the area they are located in. * Avoid bashing down the doors, it is quicker to dig the earth at the side, since the walls there aren't fortified. * You can take down the opposing keepers by possessing the rewarded Thief or the creature transferred and taking down their Dungeon Hearts directly, once they are destroyed their terrains return to neutral, allowing your Imps to claim their rooms and territory. * The inability of Red to build a will make most living creatures unsuited to be transferred to this realm due to starvation. * The Thief can be overleveled into the in the same map by using one of the remaining increase level specials. * Since this level is always available during a full moon, it can be replayed infinitely during the time period. See also *Imp Invasion Category:Levels Category:Article stubs